


Under Wraps

by BuckyBarnesRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, M/M, Trans Character, Trans!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesRogers/pseuds/BuckyBarnesRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson is your average high school graduate excited for college. Besides the fact the Loki was actually born as Luka....a female. Living as a transgender teen was hard enough especially while hiding it from his elder brother. That is until one day Thor walks in on Loki in the middle of binding. Loki runs away to hide at Clin't house. As time passes, things change. Loki begins to fall for his best friend. Will Loki ever tell Clint he loves him? Will Loki learn the meaning of the strange dreams he's been having? Will Thor accept Loki as his younger Brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a strange little idea in my head a few weeks back. I thought about it a bit more and later in the week Under Wraps was born. This fic is strange in many ways but I really like it and I hope you will too!! This chapter is super short but it's all i got for now!!

     Once again I found myself awake early, staring into the mirror. I was **disgusted** by what i saw. That thin waist. Those wide hips. Those soft doe like eyes. Those breasts **much** larger than my liking. It was **awful**. I wasn't Luka. I wasn't a women.

I looked over on top of my nightstand at the roll of ace bandage patiently awaiting me. I took off my shirt and sports bra, throwing them across the room before walking over to my small closet. I pulled out one of the old hand me down t-shirts from my brother along with a pair of his old jeans. I placed the clothing on my bed before grabbing the ace bandage and slowly beginning to wrap it around my chest, concealing my breasts. As i was finishing pinning it in place my door swung open to reveal my elder brother Thor.

"Luka were going to be late for Tony's par-"

"Thor get OUT!!!" I shouted, trying to cover my bandaged chest with my hands.

"Luka...." Thor walked closer, a puzzled look upon his face. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes. "What are you doing?" He gestured to the bandages on my chest. "What is this?!" I couldn't speak. I just stood there choking back tears.

" Luka _answer_ me!!!" Thor demanded.

"I'M **_NOT_** LUKA YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" I screamed back. Thor's eyes widened in fear. I had never freaked out on him like that before. Sure we fought...but i had never reacted that angrily before. I could tell it worried him by the look in his eyes. He sighed and went for the door.

"Dress yourself....then meet me downstairs." He then promptly slammed the door, leaving me alone and afraid. I couldn't face him after all that. I couldn't break his heart...

I quickly dressed myself, threw on my hoodie, slipped on my shoes, and grabbed my cell. I expertly dialed the number i had remembered by heart. It rang only twice before i heard that familiar voice on the other end.

"Loki? Something up?" I smiled a little at the sound of my best friend's voice.

"I...I need to come over now Clint. Thor he...he walked in on me with my binding on." I wiped tears from my eyes and attempted to steady my shaky breaths.

"Shit....Do you want me to come get you?" I heard him sigh. "Or are you sneaking out again?"

" I can't go down there. Not right now." I gathered a a few clothes and things into my old school bag before zipping it up.

"I'm judging by the rustling of bags that you're staying for a few days?"

"Please? Just until this blows over..." I heard another sigh.

" _Fine_. I'll keep the door unlocked."

"Thank you Clint." I hung up and slung the bag over my shoulder before opening the only window in my room. I jumped out of it onto the tree outside, quietly making my way down it. I then took off running towards Clint's house. Thank god they weren't that far away.


	2. Holding On And Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer. I'm really starting to love this fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

     I ran as fast as i possibly could until i reached the safety of Clint's house. I walked in and threw my bag on the ground, trying to catch my breath.

"Loki?" A soft feminine voice called from the other room. Seconds later, in walked Natasha Romanov. Natasha was Clint's adopted sister. She was ruthless and kicked ass. But at the same time she was the kindest person you'd ever meet. "Are you alright? Do you need water or anything?" She looked me over twice just to make sure i was alright.

"Water...would be....nice." I said between breaths. She nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

"Loki!" Clint called out suddenly before pulling me into his arms.

I laughed. "Hello Clint."

He pulled away from me, looking me over. "Did he hit you? Did he call you awful names? Do i need to grab my bow?!"

"Calm down! I'm fine! And you can't shoot my brother with your bow and arrow you idiot."

He shrugged. "If _he_ hurts _you_... _I_ hurt _him_."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're too overprotective Barton." Just then Clint's phone rang, the theme from He-Man resonating loudly in the small room.

"It's Thor..." Clint looked up at me questioningly.

"Answer it."

Clint hit accept on the call, bringing the phone up to his ear. "Thor." He greeted calmly as worried yells were called out through the phone. "Thor _calm down_!!!! He's over at my place with Natasha and I." Clint frowned. "Yes i said **_he_** you big idiot!! Until you can talk to him calmly about this Loki is staying at my place. And don't you **_dare_** try to say his name is Luka!!" Clint then promptly hung up on my brother. Clint sighed and motioned towards the kitchen. "Come on dude. Let's get some food in you...you're nearly as thin as paper." Clint smiled as we walked in to the smell of freshly baked cookies.

"Chocolate Chip for my brother and Snickerdoodles for you Loki." Natasha smiled and pushed the plates towards us. I grabbed a cookie and bit into it, humming in delight at the delicious taste.

"How did you get so good at this? Last year you could only make burnt blobs." Clint asked through a mouthful of food, shivering in horror at the memory.

Natasha quickly swatted at her brothers hand, effectively slapping the cookie out of it. "Well **smartass**. I got some help from Jane. We have a girl's night out with her, Pepper, and i every saturday. A few weeks ago we did an all day baking session and she taught me a few tips and tricks."

"They're amazing. Thanks Tash." I smiled at her and got a smile in return.

"Anything for you Loki. You're practically family." I finished two more cookies before a yawn escaped my throat.

"Tired now mischief maker?"

I glared at Clint. "I pulled an amazing prank on you ONE time and now all of a sudden I'm the mischief maker?!"

He laughed loudly. "Dude try 5times....each month!!!"

I shrugged. I guess i really did have a knack for mischief...hence why i picked the name Loki. "But anyway...I'm exhausted. Bedtime?"

Clint smiled and led me up stairs to his room. "We gonna share a bed again?"

"Duh bro. Wouldn't want my best friend sleeping on the cold hardwood floor."

"I thought you guys were going to get carpeting in here?"

"We were. But we decided against it. Too much money."

I nodded, pulling pajamas out of my bag and starting to shed my clothes. Clint noticed i was undressing and piped in when he noticed me struggling with the ace bandage.

He chuckled softly. "Need me to unpin it?" He asked, stepping closer to me. Ever since i came out as transgender Clint had no problem with it. We shared a bed, changed in the same room, it was just as if we were normal male best friends. "Yes please." I pulled my long black hair out of the way as he undid the safety pins holding on my binding.

He then stepped away and began to undress. "You know...Natasha knows a place in town that sells all sorts of stuff for the LGBTQ community. Maybe we should check it out and see if they have proper binding stuff for you. I know those bandages are neither safe nor comfortable...did some research."

I thought about it for a moment as i pulled my tank top on. "I'll check it out. Sounds cool."Once i pulled on my sleep shorts i sat down on Clint's bed to peel off my socks.

Clint was finishing wrapping a towel around his waist when i looked over at him."Im gonna grab a quick shower alright? If you're tired head to bed. If not watch some TV or something."

I nodded and laid down, pulling the covers over me. "I'll probably be out by the time you're done. Night Clint."

"Goodnight Loki."

He then retreated into the bathroom. I reached over to the bedside table, plugging my iPod into the iPod dock and hitting play. I nestled myself into the bed as "Laughter Lines" by Bastille started playing. I started drifting off just as the chorus began to play.

"As you held me down

You said

I'll see you in the future when we're older

When we are full of stories to be told

Cross my heart and hope to die

I'll see you With your laughter lines"

_My vision was fuzzy when i opened my eyes. I wasn't in Clint's bedroom...that much i knew. I heard what sounded like explosions and guns outside. Then as my vision grew darker i saw Clint run up to me._

_"Stay with me Loki. It'll be alright. You'll be ok i promise."_

_He looked as if he was crying. My stomach hurt terribly and when i looked down i noticed a spear was pierced through me._

_"I-It h-hurts...."_

_I stuttered out. Clint raised a hand to his ear. "_

_Hawkeye to Black Widow. **Man down**! We need medical help **NOW**!" Clint grabbed my hand and held it to his chest. "It's going to be ok....just stay with me please!" My vision faded to black as i heard the choked cries of Clint as he screamed my name._

I awoke with a gasp, my body sweaty and my heart pounding. 'What the hell was that?!' I thought to myself.

"Nnn Loki? S'Wrong?" Clint asked sleepily, grabbing my hand to comfort me.

"J-Just a nightmare.....that's all." I took a deep breath and laid back down, sleeping peacefully this time. We awoke to the smell of bacon and the sound of Natasha calling our names. Clint groaned an hid under the covers as i got up to tun on the light.

"Hey lazy!!! Breakfast!!" I smirked and flipped Clint off of the side of the bed.

"Gah!!!" He cried out, glaring at me once he got untangled from the blankets. "Asshole." He retorted and i laughed.

I walked downstairs with a disgruntled Clint following behind me. I laughed harder as we sat down. "You look like a disgruntled bird!!!" Loki thought back to his strange dream. "I'm so calling you Hawkeye now."

"Huh?! Why hawkeye?" He raised a brow before shoving bacon into his mouth. I shrugged. "Don't know. Just came to me." I dug into my food as well, scarfing it down. "So Tasha. Clint said you know of a shop in town for LGBTQ people?"

She nodded. "I found it one day while browsing the town shops. They've got some really informative books as well clothing and other things."

Clint stood to put his plate in the dishwasher. "We should pick up a book about transgender teens or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Im 19 Clint. I'm not a teenager."

"Yeah 19. It's got the word teen in it doesn't it? So shut up!"

Natasha laughed silently as we began to bicker. "Alright tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Let's get dressed and out the door!"

Clint and i made our way up to his room. As we changed he decided to approach the subject of college. "So did you register for NYU as male or did Thor make you put female?"

I cringed at the memory of hiding my forms from my brother. "I registered as Male and as Loki. I sent a message to the Dean telling him about my situation and he said everything would be fine and all of my teachers would use my preferred pronouns instead of the other ones."

"That's awesome!!" I nodded and slipped my shoes on. "Let's head downstairs. You're sister said she had big news to reveal later."

Clint raised a brow but i noticed the slight smile he tried to hide. "Wonder what it iiiiiiis!" He called out in a sing song voice as he opened the door. Whatever the news was....he was so in on it.


	3. Take You Under My Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda leading up to the turning point of the story. I'm kinda bursting with ideas for this story so i apologize if some parts seem to come out of nowhere.

    When the three of us arrived at the small shop i was thoroughly pleased with the contents of it. Natasha said that she would buy me a few outfits and Clint offered to buy me a binder. I browsed through the clothes when a short woman with long brown hair walked up to me.

"Your friend told me you need to be fitted for a binder?"

I nodded shyly. "Ive never had a real binder...I've always used whatever i had on hand that would work."

She smiled and pulled me into a room to take my measurements. Moments later i was all set and put into a black binder. It was snug but comfortable and ran down to my butt to slim down the large curve of my hips. I was ecstatic and threw my shirt back on to walk out and show my friends.  
  
"Do you....do you think it looks alright?"  
  
"It looks amazing Loki!!" Clint walked around me. "It really works!!"  
  
    Natasha nodded in agreement and then led me over to the clothing rack for men. "Come now. Let's get you some new clothes." I went through the clothes and grabbed all the ones i thought suited me. After trying them out i had 4 full outfits ready for purchase. We payed for the clothes and then made our way home.  
  
"I'll teach you some tips on contouring when we get home ok? You're not bad but there's some tricks i know on how to give the effect of deeper eyes and sharper cheekbones." I smiled widely.   
  
"Thanks Tasha."  
  
We made our way home and as Clint made dinner i was in the bathroom with Natasha as she did my makeup for me to teach me proper contouring. Once finished we headed downstairs for dinner.  
  
"Alright!! You guys ready for some awesome lasagna. I don't want to brag bu-" Clint turned and stopped mid sentence, his eyes locked on me. "Loki you look....."  
  
"I put too much on didn't i? Oh and i knew the leather jacket was too much. But i like it and i just-"  
  
"Really hot." Clint interjected my rambling and i blushed a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look good dude." He smiled and winked at me. "Now let's eat."  
  
We began eating when Natasha looked over at Clint and nodded. I raised a brow.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Remember junior year? When we talked about you moving in here?" I nodded.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well last month we asked Thor about it....considering he and Jane are getting married in the fall we figured they'd like an empty house."  
  
"Are you saying..."  
  
"Loki...wanna move in?" I opened my mouth but shut it when i heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"I got it. It's probably Pepper and Jane looking for Tasha." I stood from my chair and open the door. My heart dropped when i saw Thor standing there. I went to shut the door but he stopped me.   
  
"Luka please!"  
  
"I told you I'm not Luka!!"  
  
" **LOKI**. Please....just let me in...we need to talk." I sighed and let my brother inside. He sat on the couch as Natasha and Clint walked in silently.  
  
"What's going on with you? You don't speak to me. You won't look at me. You get angry at the littlest things and have been running away to this place almost every week."  
  
"Because you can't get it through your thick skull that I'm not Luka." Thor frowned. "I'm not a woman. I'm Loki. A male. I was just born in the wrong body." Thor sighed.  
  
"Why would you hide this from me?" He looked away from me. "I've tried my best to raise you right after mother and father passed." He turned to lock eyes with me. "This doesn't make me love you any less. Yes it's hard to understand and it'll take some getting used to. But...you're my si-brother." Thor corrected himself quickly. "And i love you."  
  
By the time he had mentioned our parents i had began to cry. I dropped onto the couch, Thor pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry i did this!!! I didn't mean to run away....i was scared..." Thor ran his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.   
  
"It's alright brother." I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at him. Thor smiled back. "I want you to move in with Clint and Natasha. They can take care of you better than i can right now. Besides you will be in college with Clint so it's just all around easier. But you are _always_ welcome at home." I nodded.   
  
"We'll pack my things up tomorrow. " Thor nodded.  
  
"I have good news as well!" He smiled proudly. "There will soon be another member of the family." My eyes widened in shock.   
  
"Is Jane.....pregnant?!" Thor nodded.   
  
"Indeed she is. 2 months in as well."  
  
"So that's why she's been acting so strange..." Natasha replied.  
  
"Congrats Thor!!!" Clint chimed in.  
  
"I will leave you now. I must get back to Jane." I gave my brother one last hug before he made his way out the door.  
  
"So....roomies?" Clint raised a brow.  
  
I laughed. "Roomies!!"


	4. The Trickster Falls For The Hawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!!!! Later in this chapter Loki and Clint do the do so you have been warned. Also i just came up with the name Jack for Loki's cruel ex boyfriend. He's not an important character or anything.

    About a month after the fight with my brother i was finally 100% moved in to the Barton-Romanoff household. Things were going well. Natasha had secured a job at a prestigious bakery in town. Clint and i started college. Just as the dean had promised, all of my professors called me Loki and used male pronouns. I was to start my job at a costume shop not far from the house in just a few days. I also scheduled my first appointment with a gender therapist for the next upcoming month.  
   
    It was the day before my appointment that i found myself stomping upstairs to my shared room with Clint and flopping face first onto the bed. We had a queen sized bed now to accommodate the both of us but at that moment i jut wanted to be alone. Surely enough my wish was shattered as Clint sat down next to me.  
  
"What's wrong dude? You had a bit of a sour look on when you came in...." I sat up and glared at him, my tear filled eyes holding nothing but hurt.  
  
"You try being excited for your first gender therapy appointment and for a date with your boyfriend only to be told you aren't a man and never will be." I started shaking slightly. Clint gathered me into his arms.  
  
"Loki you ARE a man. Why would Jack say that to you? I thought he knew?"  
  
I sniffled a little. "No he didn't....i wanted to wait till our one month anniversary to tell him...." I held onto Clint for dear life. "He's right....I'm just trash....I'll never be a man." Clint pulled away from me, forcing me to look in his eyes.  
  
"You ALWAYS have been and ALWAYS will be a man. You're Loki. You're my best friend. You're...." Clint bit his lip as if he was thinking. "You're the man i love." And with that i was pulled into the most tender, soft, loving kiss i had ever experienced.  My eyes widened in shock but in a matter of seconds i found myself kissing him back. In that moment it felt as if everything was ok. As if nothing bad had even happened. As if this was meant to happen. Clint pulled away moments later, leaning his forehead against mine.  
  
"Loki I....I don't how to say this but...i love you. I always have. You're everything to me. You keep me grounded....you mischievous little shit." I smiled and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.   
  
"I love you too. And i don't think i ever would have realized it if you hadn't kissed me just now." Clint smiled.  
  
"Ya know. My sister has gone out for the night with the girls...." I blushed at the implications of that sentence.  
  
"Clint I haven't done that in years....not since I became Loki at least." He smirked.  
  
"Then let's christen this new bed and the new you." He pushed me back on the bed and i laughed.  
  
"Alright. But only for you my little hawk."  
  
Clint smiled and leaned down, pulling me into a fiery kiss. I gasped when he bit at my lower lip and he took that opportunity to let his tongue explore my mouth. I pulled at his shirt, noticing my impatience, he pulled away and slipped out of his shirt. I got rid of mine as well, keeping my binder on. He shimmied out of his pants and i did the same, leaving us both in our boxers.   
  
"Clint..." I looked at him with lust filled eyes. He smirked and leaned down, nipping at my thighs.   
  
"I know you're gonna hate me for this but...binder's gotta come off. It's too long and will get in the way." I sighed, sitting up to peel off my binder. Once out of it i blushed and kept my arms across my chest. Clint pulled my arms away.   
  
"What a hot man you are." He smiled and i nearly melted. He pushed me back onto the bed. He leaned forward taking one of my breasts in hand and massaging it before latching onto the other with his mouth.  
  
"A-Ah!" I gasped, my back arching when Clint sucked on my nipple. I blushed heavily. "I told you...it's been quite a while. I'm a bit sensitive." He nodded and continued on to the other breast. Meanwhile i sneaked a hand down to cup his growing bulge. Clint pulled away to groan at the sudden contact. I switched our positions, leaving him underneath me. I pulled down his boxers, letting him kick them off of him. I laid a trail of kisses down to his now fully hard cock. I smirked and took the head into my mouth, lavishing the slit with the tip of my tongue.  
  
"F-Fuck!" Clint yelled. He bucked his hips and i was glad that i had good control over my gag reflex. I took more of him into my mouth and started to bob my head up and down.   
  
"Loki....shit.....feels good!!" Clint moaned loudly. I then pulled away and chuckled when he whined. I stood from the bed and stepped out of my boxers.  
  
"You don't want this to end too early do you?" He shook his head no.  
  
"Absolutely not!" I straddled Clint's waist.  
  
"Ready?" He nodded. I grabbed his cock, lining him up with my entrance. I sank down onto him, my hips stuttering. "Ngh...." I moaned once i was fully seated. Moments later i began to move up and down, moaning at the feeling of having Clint inside me. Clint bucked his hips, meeting me halfway on every thrust. Soon enough Clint's hips stuttered and he came inside of me with a shout of my name. I moaned loudly. "Clint!" I shouted, my walls spasming around him. I collapsed on top of Clint. He rolled me onto my side and pulled out of me. It was then that Clint hit a realization.  
  
"Shit! Loki! I came inside you...." He looked horrified.  
  
"Calm down. I'm on birth control." He sighed in relief. I pulled him close and snuggled against his chest. "Love you my little hawk." He yawned.  
  
"Love you too my trickster." He whispered as i slipped into a blissful sleep.


End file.
